Shall We Dance
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: Hermione asks the Room of Requirement for someone who could teach her how to dance. What happens when the teacher who she has a massive crush on is who the Room provides? MM/HG Oneshot


**Just a oneshot for you guys. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Hermione Granger stepped into the Room of Requirement after checking behind her to make sure Ron and Harry had not followed her. Now that Voldemort was finished, she had time to pursue some of her own dreams and goals. Hermione heard the door seal behind her as she gazed in wonderment at what the Room of Requirement had set up for her. The Ballroom was exquisite. Brightly polished hardwood floors were surrounded by two mirrored walls, and two empty, mahogany colored ones. The elegant room was topped with a vaulted ceiling, brass fixtures, and a record player sitting in the far corner.

Hermione held her wand up and transfigured her school robes into a tight fitting lavender shirt which left her midriff exposed, black leggings, and a black skirt that went just below her knees; an outfit suitable for dancing. Ever since the Yule Ball during their fourth year, the now nineteen year old Gryffindor had been harboring a secret passion for dancing, and now that school was back in session and she and the boys had returned to complete their missed seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione had decided to pursue the subject on her own. She had contemplated asking Neville, who was also a dancing enthusiast, to help her learn, but she felt bad taking him away from his new relationship with Luna, and knew if she asked, he wouldn't turn her down. Harry and Ron, the dolts, would have laughed in her face had she asked them for help, so she'd just decided to go at it alone. After all, when they'd held DA meetings here, the Room of Requirement had given them a dummy to work with, so she didn't think it was outlandish to think it could provide a dancing partner as well.

"I need someone to teach me how to dance," she said clearly, shivering as her voice echoed around her.

Suddenly, there was a noise, causing Hermione to shift her attention to the back wall, which a door was suddenly appearing on. A moment later, it opened and Professor McGonagall stepped inside, looking rather startled to be there. The older witch was silent for a moment, assessing her surroundings before addressing her student. "Miss Granger, might I inquire as to what I am doing here and where precisely _here_ is?"

Hermione was suddenly self-conscious of the rather risqué attire she was wearing, so when she went to answer, she stammered. "I-er-asked the Room of Requirement – that's where we are, Professor – to create a ballroom for me to learn how to dance…and then I, well, asked for someone to teach me."

"And suddenly the door that was supposed to go into my office took me here instead?" Professor McGonagall clarified.

"I suppose," Hermione answered. "If that's where you were trying to go, I apologize for the inconvenience. I expected the room to provide a dummy to work with."

McGonagall huffed. "You cannot learn to dance with a dummy," she said crisply. "Half of dancing is in the emotion of it, and a fabricated partner will not be able to provide you with that."

"Oh," Hermione muttered, feeling stupid. It really drove her up a wall how often the witch before her did that; made her feel stupid. Hermione knew that her professor didn't mean to do so; it was simply that the Gryffindor was used to being the smartest person in any room at any given time, and the woman before her took that standing away from her. The Headmistress, however, was not less intelligent; she was of equal intelligence, if not more so…which is probably why Hermione had developed a maddening crush on the older woman. All she wanted in a lover was someone who challenged her…

Hermione looked at the floor quite intently until Minerva spoke again. "I suppose, if Hogwarts seemed to think it was a good idea, that I should just go with it and teach you how to dance myself."

"You dance?" Hermione inquired, head snapping back up. Inside her head, two voices were arguing about on one hand, she was thrilled at the prospect of Minerva teaching her to dance, and on the other, it was probably a recipe for disaster being is such close contact with the object of her affections.

"In my younger years," Minerva answered, very matter of fact. "I danced competitively."

"Really?" Hermione gaped, wondering if this woman could be any more perfect for her.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sighed slightly at the look on Hermione's face. _No,_ she scolded herself, _Miss Granger's face. _After the Battle of Hogwarts, something had changed between herself and the young Gryffindor standing in front of her now. This was not the first time that Minerva had caught herself looking at a student and realizing she was attracted to them. She hated herself for it, especially as she got older; it made her feel like a lecherous old hump, eyeballing various young women like she did. Granted, she had never made a pass at one of them. There had never been a reason to do so, as none of the previous students who'd caught her eye over the years had shown any sign that they were mutually attracted.

Until now. It was obvious, _painfully obvious, _that Hermione Granger had some sort of feelings for her. What exactly those feelings were, Minerva had yet to identify, but she was starting to take a clue from the castle she ran. Hogwarts was semi-sentient, after all, and the Room of Requirement gave the user what they _required_. Hermione had asked for a dance instructor, yet out of the six or seven people currently in the castle that Minerva knew were avid dancers, the room had seen fit to deposit her here for Hermione. Perhaps Hogwarts knew Hermione required something more than a dance instructor.

That in mind, Minerva pulled out her wand and pointed it at her teaching robes, transfiguring them into black pants that hugged her backside, but had wide, flowing legs, and a deep red, form fitting three-quarter-sleeve shirt with a scoop neck. With a final flick her bun came undone and rewound itself into a loose French braid.

Minerva suppressed a smirk when she heard Hermione mutter something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like _"Sweet Merlin, she's trying to kill me."_

"Shall we dance?" the older witch asked, stepping forward and making eye contact.

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure what in the name of Merlin was happening. Minerva was absolutely stunning in that outfit. Who knew she had _that_ great of an arse? If Harry and Ron ever saw that much cleavage on their professor, they'd have a crush on her too!

Minerva had spent the last half hour covering the basics of the Waltz, which Hermione was already pretty familiar with from the Yule Ball, and the pair had just begun to try it start to finish, with music, for the first time. Hermione watched as Minerva waved her hand toward the record player, and music began to play.

Hermione recognized it as a Bon Jovi song her mum liked. Her heart beat furiously as the song began and Minerva took her hand.

_Hello again, it's you and me, Kinda always like it used to be  
Sippin' wine, killing time, Trying to solve life's mysteries._

_How's your life, it's been a while, God it's good to see you smile  
I see you reaching for your keys, Looking for a reason not to leave.  
_

The two found an easy rhythm together as the song played, and Hermione finally found the courage to look the older woman in the eyes. She was surprised at what she saw there – the raw emotion that was emanating for Minerva's face was almost startling.

_If you don't know if you should stay, If you don't say what's on your mind  
Baby just, breathe there's nowhere else tonight we should be-You wanna make a memory?  
_

"Minerva?" Hermione said, addressing the older woman by her first name, for the very first time, testing her theory that the look in Minerva's eyes was…hope…and want.

"_If you go now, I'll understand, If you stay, hey, I got a plan" _Minerva quietly sang along to the song, eye never leaving the younger woman's face. "_You wanna make a memory?"_

Well if that wasn't Minerva making her intentions clear, Hermione didn't know what was. She knew it was her turn to make a move, and so she moved her hand that had been resting on Minerva's shoulder slowly up toward the older woman's neck, eventually cupping Minerva's check with her hand.

"Hermione," Minerva murmured, slowing the pace of her lead as the song kept playing.

"Is this really happening?" Hermione whispered.

"I hope so," Minerva replied.

The song came to an end and the pair stilled; Hermione's other hand moving upward to the other side of Minerva's neck, and Minerva's hands dropping and settling around the young woman's bare waist. Neither of them broke eye contact, both willing this moment to go on.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," Hermione quietly confessed.

Minerva leaned forward slowly, waiting until her lips were mere centimeters from the younger woman's, before replying. "I know," she said. "And I with you."

Hermione couldn't stand it any longer. She pulled Minerva in the rest of the way and suddenly they were kissing furiously, both wanting to make up for long suppressed feelings in a single gesture.

* * *

Minerva was actually rather stunned at how well her on the spot plan was working. She had hoped that confessions of mutual interest would happen, perhaps even an awkward first kiss, given that she was this girl's teacher for Merlin's sake. Apparently that notion didn't bother Hermione much, and she had months ago given up on denying the feelings she had for the younger witch.

"Gods, Minerva," Hermione moaned into the older woman's mouth.

Minerva started to mentally wonder if she should stop this before it got too far ahead when Hermione twisted slightly in order to give her room to guide the older witch's hand between her legs…

And all thoughts about stopped ceased as soon as she felt how quickly Hermione was soaking through her leggings. "_Oh, my_," she thought, feeling a pool beginning to form between her own legs.

As if on cue, a massive bed appeared in the room, and Minerva wasted no time picking Hermione up, never breaking their first kiss that had yet to end until she had deposited the younger woman on the bed. "Yes?" she asked, putting her hands in position to pull Hermione's leggings and skirt off all in one motion.

Hermione licked her lips. "Yes," she confirmed huskily. "God, yes."

Minerva didn't waste another second. She pulled off Hermione's bottoms, and the pair took off their respective tops quickly before Minerva quickly dove between the younger witches legs and began to lick her.

"Uuughh," Hermione moaned loudly, hips bucking.

After a few minutes, Minerva did away with her own, now more or less soaked, pants and climbed on top of the younger woman. The music continued to play as the continued to make love. Minerva groaned as Hermione's fingers drive inside her, desperate need to touch every reachable part of her body all during their first time.

* * *

Some time later, the two women lay naked in bed, wrapped up together under the sheets. "That was some dance lesson," Hermione muttered, breaking the silence. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Though Minerva had professed love as well, Hermione lay there wondering what was going to happen next. Minerva was her teacher, after all, and it's not like they could walk out of this room hand in hand and announce to the school they were together.

Minerva chuckled. "And that was just a waltz. Wait till I teach you the rumba – the lover's dance."

"So you mean to continue this?" Hermione asked, hoping that Minerva understood what she was asking.

The older witch rolled over and looked at Hermione intently. "However wrong it may appear to be, I meant what I said," she said quietly. "I love you. I have for some time. If you feel the same, then I want to continue seeing you. If not…"

"I do," Hermione said quickly. "But until I graduate, it'll have to stay a secret, wont it?"

"It's going to cause a scandal no matter when people find out," Minerva mused. "You are of age, love. Student or no, we're not doing anything wrong. There's no law that says a student and teacher can't be romantically involved, if said student is an adult. Granted, the Board of Governors will throw a fit, but I can handle them. Honestly, whenever you feel ready to be with me publically, I am prepared to deal with the consequences."

"Really?" Hermione asked, more than surprised.

Minerva leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "Really."

Hermione thought for a minute, and then rolled away from Minerva and reached for her discarded clothing, which had morphed back to her school robes sometime in the last few hours. She said nothing as she began dressing. "Well come on then," she said with a smile when she looked back at Minerva and saw the confused look on the older woman's face. "It's almost dinner time. Fancy sitting at the Gryffindor table with me this evening?"

Minerva laughed outright. "Going for the shock factor, are we?"

Hermione grinned. "Maybe I just want to have dinner with my girlfriend."

* * *

Minerva and Hermione walked side by side down to the great Hall. Both had freshened up and a bathroom that the Room of Requirement had provided for them, though for the occasion, Minerva had elected to dress casually like Hermione rather than done her regular teaching robes. It was, after all, the weekend. She wore a pair of tan slacks and a green button down blouse, the buttons of which Hermione had insisted she leave a few unfastened.

"You ready?" she asked, looking over at Hermione as they stood just outside the Great Hall, where most of the student and teacher body had already congregated for the evening meal.

"I have never been ashamed of my feelings for you," Hermione whispered. "I kept it to myself to protect you. If you are truly mine, I'm ready to shout it out from the top of the Astronomy Tower."

"Let's go then," Minerva smiled. The two walked side by side down the center of the room. Students started muttering when they noticed their Professor's casual clothes, and that's she'd left her hair down in a long, ebony braid. Their muttering increased exponentially and caught the attention of the teachers at the Head table when Hermione took a seat at the Gryffindor table, and Minerva slid in right beside her. With a snap of her fingers, dinner appeared in front of them and everyone else, and for about two minutes, the couple ate in silence.

Harry and Ron were the first to approach them. "Er, Professor?" Harry said. "Why aren't you eating up at the Head Table?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," Professor Sprout said.

Minerva turned to see that along with Pomona, Harry, and Ron, a group had crowded around them which included Filius, Hagrid, Poppy, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and several other students who Hermione wasn't particularly close to, but were as curious as the rest.

She turned to look at Hermione, who smiled and nodded. The Great Hall became dead quiet, everyone knowing that something big was going on. She turned back to look at Harry. "Mr. Potter, I am having dinner with my girlfriend, if you don't mind."

Minerva's voice was not raised, but her firm answer echoed through the hall, and after a few moments of stunned silence, the Hall erupted into a furious chatter.

Those in the small group around them were silent for another few moments before each reacted.

Poppy was first. "Ha!" she said with a satisfied smirk. "About time."

"Bloody hell!" was Ron Weasley's predictable response.

"WHAT?!" his sister exclaimed.

Neville, who might have fainted at this kind of thing a few years ago, said "Oh, my."

"Wonderful," Luna said with a dreamy expression. "You are the perfect match to Hermione, Professor. A merman I spoke to recently was asking me if you'd found love yet."

Filius looked at her intently. "I shall assume that you are quite serious about this relationship and have the elves move Miss Granger's belongings to your quarters."

Pomona couldn't stop laughing once the shock had worn off enough for her to start. "Minerva McGonagall, you cougar!"

"Way ta go 'Mione!" Hagrid said, giving a thumbs up.

Harry Potter responded last, his facial expression not betraying his feelings at all. "Hermione," he finally said, turning to his friend. "Does she make you happy?"

The whole group stood silent, waiting for Hermione's answer. Minerva turned to face her young lover. "Well, Hermione?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

Hermione grinned impishly and then before Minerva could guess what she was going to do, the younger woman's lips crashed onto her own in a searing kiss, which caused anyone watching to whoop and whistle. When Hermione finally let Minerva go, she turned back to Harry. "Yes, she does." She replied.

"Then congratulations," he said calmly, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek, and then smiled at Minerva before walking back to his seat.

The rest of the group took Harry's cue and returned to their respective seats to finish their dinners. Hermione and Minerva did the same. "That went well," Minerva said after a moment.

"I'd say," Hermione agreed with a smile. "I was wondering though…"

"Yes?"

"Can we have another _dance lesson_ after dinner?" the Gryffindor asked, sliding her hand up Minerva's thigh under the table.

Minerva dropped her fork. "Good god girl," he muttered under her breath as her arousal flared to life for the second time that day.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
